the_adventures_of_kid_danger_and_captain_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
On March 2, 2017, Nickelodeon announced that a new animated series, under the working title of The Adventures of Kid Danger and Captain Man is in development of the first season and has been initially ordered for ten episodes. This series is the official spin off of Henry Danger. It will follow all of the original main cast, Henry Hart, Captain Man, Charlotte Bolton, Jasper Dunlop, Piper Hart. It will also follow recurring characters: Schwoz Schwartz, Jake Hart and Kelly Hart. This will be the second animated TV series that Dan Schneider has created. The series‘ premiere date is yet to be announced, however it has been confirmed it will premiere in 2018. Synopsis The show will first center around an average kid, Henry Hart, who will be nothing too special until he gets discovered by the town's superhero, Captain Man. That is when everything starts to change and Henry really starts developing. It will follow Kid Danger going on cool adventures with Captain Man, whilst keeping his secret from not just his family and friends, but the world. Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Jeffery Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Kelly Sullivan as Kelly Hart Minor Cast TBA Episodes These are confirmed episodes that are going to be produced but has no airdate. * 101 * 102 * 103 * 104 * 105 * 106 * 107 * 108 * 109 * 110 Trivia * This is the official spin off series, after four original series of Henry Danger. * All the original cast will remain the same and recurring characters, Jake Hart, Schwoz Schwartz and Kelly Hart will also be continuing their recurring roles. * This is the first and only season of the show. * This is the second animated TV series that creator, Dan Schneider, has created after Henry Danger:Motion Comics. * The initial order has been 10 episodes, but it will most likely be doubled, and could reach 26 episodes as that was the amount of episodes that were in the first season of Henry Danger. * The season will be premiering in 2018. * The first episode of the series will most likely be the animated episode of The Danger Begins, but their may not be an official premiere to the series. * Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes have both been interviewed about this upcoming series. * It is most likely that evil villains like, Carlos, Dr. Minyak and The Time Jerker will appear this series; if the series was to make another series, it is likely that evil villans in the latter part of the series will appear, like Frankini Valentine and Drex. * Henry Danger is the fourth series by Dan Schneider to have a spin-off after ''All That, ''iCarly, and Victorious. Category:Season 1